neobattle_brawlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
Season one takes place on Earth and follows young Liam Volan as he struggles to become a good leader. Things get tough when skills are put to the test against an old enemy once thought to have been defeated by the previous battle brawlers. They must fight Naga. who has somehow been revived by the daughter of Masquerade , who in turn somehow managed to gain a life of his own, instead of fading away as a result of being Alice's alter ego. She becomes the main antagonist of the first season and often taunts Liam and his friends. Main Characters Liam Volan - Son of Lync Volan and Alice Gehabich, Liam Volan is the new leader of the Neo Bakugan battle brawlers. He is a Darkus user and brawls with Hydranoid. He lives on Earth during the school year and on Vestal during the summer. He can be a bit of a klutz, and can be immature but he makes up for it with his sense of humor and willingness to do what is right. Nina Hoshitori - Daughter of Lance Hoshitori and Sophia Rock, she is a Pyrus brawler and brawls with Bolcanon. She has a vry headstrong personality and does not like to be treated like a weak little girl. She usually charges straight into battle without thinking, which can often get her into trouble. Zack Punt - Youngest son of Jack Punt and Kiki Newman, a prince to the planet of Ventaria, he does not seem to act very princely. He brawls with the Aquas attribute and his partner is Krakenoid. He can be seen as a prankster and loves playing pranks on his family and friends, despite this he means well and is a reliable friend when the going gets tough. Anise Kazami - Only daughter of Shun Kazami. she is a Ventus brawler and brawls with Storm Skyress. She can be naive but also wise and helpful when she is needed most. Kaden Kuso - Youngest son of Dan Kuso and Hydron. He is a Subterra brawler and brawls with Dryoid. Because of the fact he is not the heir to the throne of Vestal, he can freely choose what he wants to do with his life, although he still has some responsibilities as prince. He often stays with his grandparents Miyoko Kuso and Shinjiro Kuso in order to help out with the current threat. He is best friends with Liam. Melody Morris - Daughter of Ted Morris and Mai Harukaze, despite the fact that both of her parents brawled with Ventus, she brawls with Haos and her guardian is Tigress. Minor Characters Rain - Rain is one of the main antagonists of the series and is the only daughter of Masquerade. Unlike her father, she does not use a mask to conceal her face. She uses the Darkus attribute and brawls with Darkus Reaper. Rose Osamu - Rose is a minor protagonist to the series and is the daughter of Joe Osamu and Runo Misaki. She is the new webmaster of the improved Bakugan site. Others (Will be added)